Loving the Enemy
by Kalira423
Summary: Broadway is in trouble, and his sister turns to the Ronins for help. But will the Ronins agree to help their enemy, and what's with Dais?
1. frenzied packing and intrusions

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors; I think that much is obvious by now. But I do own all original ideas and characters. Now that I have gotten all the necessary disclaiming out of the way…

A.N.- Alright, here is the next story in the Ryo/Sakura series. I hope that you enjoy this story and the pairings in this story will, of course, be Ryo/Sakura, Rowen/Alecie, and Dais/??? Who it is, is just going to have to be a surprise. ^_^ so please R&R and tell me what you think of this first chapter. 

Meliara sat in a chair, facing the window. _'How could this have happened?' _She thought as she stared at the clouds passing by. _'Broadway's plans never fail, but Ryo and Sakura, they beat him and destroyed his plans. How is that possible? Broadway always thinks things through. I just don't get it.' _Meliara continued to stare out the window thinking about how they had lost the battle against the Ronins and how Ryo had managed to use Sakura's own magic to get her back. She shook her head. Broadway sure had been mad after that. Suddenly the door to her room burst open as Broadway ran into the room looking frazzled. His gray hair looked tousled and the eye patch he wore over his eye was slipping. 

"Broadway?" She said as she stood up and turned to face him. Broadway looked at her and ran to her closet. He dragged a bag out and began hurriedly stuffing clothes and things inside of it. Meliara walked toward him slowly, staring at him strangely. 

"Broadway? What…what are you doing?" she asked. Broadway didn't look at her as he continued to stuff items into the bag. 

"You have to leave!" he said hurriedly. "Now!" 

Meliara took a step back in surprise as Joren stood in the doorway as he looked at Broadway's hurried packing and to Meliara's stunned face. 

"What's up with him?" Joren asked indicating him with his thumb as he stepped further into the room. Meliara shrugged. Broadway had finally stopped his feverish packing as he looked at his sister. 

"Why are still standing there?" he asked. "Hurry and get packing!"

"What for?" Meliara asked. 

"They're coming!" he said as he returned back to his packing. 

Meliara's eyes widened as she saw a reddish glow through his clothes, located on his shoulder. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gave a gasp of surprise. 

"No." she whispered. 

Broadway looked at her seriously and gave a nod. 

"But…but why? I mean.." Meliara dropped off her sentence as she just stared at him. 

"Hurry! You've got to get out of here!" Broadway said as he stood up and handed her the stuffed bag. Meliara took it numbly as Broadway crossed the room and began rummaging around in her drawers as she stared at his back. Joren continued to look back and forth between the siblings. 

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" He asked. 

"No time." Broadway said as found what he had been looking for. He held up a necklace with a round pink jewel on the end. He tossed the jewel to Meliara as he looked out the window. He then rushed to his sister. 

"Alright, you have to get out of here now!" he said as he held her arms. 

"No!" Meliara replied defiantly. "I'm not leaving you!" she replied.

"You have too. They might decide to get you too." He said as he ushered her too the door. 

Before they got to it however, the door flew to the floor as hundreds of men rushed into the room. Broadway blanched as he shoved Meliara behind him. 

"You're coming with us!" 


	2. escape

"Run!" he said to Meliara as he threw a smoke bomb in an attempt to hide them from view. But the smoke was cleared by a man who waved his hand and the room was miraculously cleared of smoke. Broadway's eyes narrowed in anger as his eyes shot around the room, trying to figure out a way to escape. Broadway quickly pushed Meliara to the window as he put his soaring stone that he had taken from Cloudrunner City in her pocket. He pushed her out the window as the magic of the stone took effect, and two wings appeared on her back. Two men then grabbed Broadway as he struggled in their grip. One man approached from the side as he quickly injected a clear liquid into Broadways arm. The red glow that had been present moments before faded as Broadway stopped his struggling, it was pointless now, they had him. Meliara flew to the window as Broadway mouthed to her to get away. She shook her head violently as one of the men holding Broadway saw her. 

"Hey, she's getting away! After her!" he yelled as three other men gave a whistle. Meliara looked behind her as three huge birds appeared from behind the castle and positioned themselves under the broken window. The men jumped on the birds back and flew after Meliara as she flew as fast as she could. Broadway watched as they disappeared out of sight.

_'Now she at least has a chance to escape.' _He thought as he was roughly propelled to the door. Out in the hall was a man wearing all black as he looked at his prisoner. 

"Broadway." He said in greeting. 

"Vince." Broadway replied coolly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meliara flew fast and hard as she tried valiantly to out distance the three men behind her. She saw a forest and quickly dove into the trees for cover, but the men were right behind her. She zigzagged in and out of the trees, dodging branches left and right. She glanced backward as she saw the three huge birds behind her. Meliara increased her speed as she continued to weave in and out. She soon began to tire and her speed dropped. She tired valiantly to keep up the pace as a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her into a clump of leaves. A hand covered her mouth, muffling her scream as the three birds and their riders flew past. She struggled in her captors grip as a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Stop struggling, you want them to find us?" 

Meliara stopped her squirming as the grip on her loosened. 

"Joren?" she said surprised. He nodded as he peeked out between the branches at the retreating backs of the giant birds. 

"Looks like they are gone." He said turning to her. 

"Thank goodness." She said in relief as she leaned against the tree trunk. 

"So you want to fill me in on what is going on?" He asked looking at her. 

Meliara sighed. "It's a long story." She said. "But to put it in a nutshell, Broadway failed, and now he is after him because of it." 

Joren looked at her puzzled. "Failed? Failed at what? And who is he?" he asked. 

Meliara shook her head as she sat up. "We don't have time to talk about it now. We have to save my brother." She then jumped from the tree, landing lightly in the forest floor. Joren landed next to her as Meliara put the soaring stone away, her wings and the blue E fading. 

"Well how to you suggest we save him?" Joren asked looking at her. "We have no idea where he is being taken, or what they intend to do with him, or anything like that." 

"You right, I don't know where they took him, but I do know that if we don't get him back soon, he'll be killed." Meliara started walking back in the direction of the castle. 

"So what you're going to do, try to save him all by yourself?" Joren asked watching her walk away. 

"If I have to." She said determinedly. 

"Be realistic, Mel." Joren said. "There is no way you can get him back all by yourself, even if I do help you." Meliara stopped in her tracks and hung her head. 

"So am I just supposed to do let him die?" she asked quietly. 

"Well…." Joren said. "I do have one suggestion." 


	3. humble requests

Ryo and Sakura were outside, sitting on the porch steps when they saw two winger figures flying toward them. 

"Hey Alecie!" Sakura called. "I think someone is here to see you." She said. The Cloudrunner princess poked her head out the front door. 

"Me? Who?" she asked. 

Ryo pointed to the sky, "Looks like two cloudrunners, heading this way. Maybe it's your sisters again." Ever since Alecie had come to stay and live with the Ronins and Warlords, she received an occasional visit from her family members. Even King Tallis himself had come by for a while. Alecie stepped out on the porch, followed by Rowen as she shaded her eyes. 

"No, it's not them." She said. 

"Then who is it?" Rowen asked. His question was soon answered when the two figures landed gracefully on the ground, their wings folding neatly behind their backs. Sakura gave a gasp as she recognized who it was. 

"Meliara." She said in surprise and anger. 

"Joren" Alecie said, balling her hands into fists. "What do you want you traitor?" Alecie demanded as the two walked forward solemnly. 

Meliara looked at the Ronins as she turned her head away. _'Remember.'_ She said to herself. _'This is for your brother, think of Broadway.'_

By now everyone else had come outside to see who the visitors where, and each had an expression of distaste as for who it was. 

"I…I" Meliara stuttered. 

"You what?" Ryo asked. 

"I…I've come to ask you for your help." She said looking at the group. Everyone looked around with an expression of surprise. Surely this must be some kind of a joke. Meliara the sister of their worst enemy since Talpa was asking for help? 

"You want our help?" Sage asked incredulously. 

"What for?" Anubis chimed in. 

"It's my brother, Broadway." She said lowering her eyes and fidgeting with her hands nervously. "He's in trouble, and I have to save him, but I can't do it all by myself." 

"Why should we help you?" Cale asked. 

Meliara looked up abruptly. "Look! This isn't easy thing for me to do! But if coming here means that you will help me save my brother, than I'll do anything." The group looked a bit shocked and taken back, they hadn't been expecting that kind of a reaction. They were all silent, studying the young woman as she stood before then, Joren looking tense beside her. Dais studied her a bit more than the others. Ever since Sakura, Dais had never really paid attention to another girl, and yet he found himself acutely aware of how vulnerable she looked at that moment. Her raven colored hair shaded her eyes, but somehow he knew that whatever color they were, they were beautiful. Dais shook his head, _'Come on Dais, snap out of it.'_ Dais returned his attention back to the situation. 

"Before we give you an answer I'm afraid that we will need to talk about this together." Ryo said as Meliara looked up slightly and nodded. 

"I understand." She said softly. She looked to Joren. "I guess we should go." She said as she spread her wings. 

"I think you should stay here." Ryo said suddenly. 

"What?" Meliara asked.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at him. Ryo looked at Sakura. "I think it would be for the best if they stayed here so we can keep an eye on them." Sakura looked at him. 

"I don't know Ryo." Sakura said taking a side glance at the two.

"If they stay, and we help them then we can figure out what happened to Broadway." Ryo said. 

"_If _we help them." Aleice said, giving Sakura back up. 

"Come on you two. They can't try anything with all of us here." Rowen said. The girls looked at each other and gave nods of resignation. The others agreed as well as Meliara and Joren followed them into the house, self conscious of the untrusting stares following them as they walked inside. 


	4. staying overnight

Sakura and Alecie leaned against the wall, arms crossed, as they continued to watch Meliara and Joren. Neither was very happy that Ryo had let them stay. Alecie was still smarting over Joren's betrayal to her father, and Sakura wasn't too thrilled about Meliara's relation to Broadway. Both had a valid reason to dislike their guests. Once inside Ryo seated himself on the couch as Meliara and Joren stood self consciously in the middle of the room. The others glanced back and forth from Ryo to the two standing and then over to the angry faces of the two girls leaning against the wall. 

"Why did you come to us for help?" Anubis asked suddenly, interrupting the silence. Meliara looked up at him and then lowered her head. 

"I didn't know what else to do." She said quietly. 

"But why us?" Dais asked again. Meliara didn't answer as she nervously clasped her hands together. 

"You are our enemy." Cale pointed out. "Or at least your brother is."

"If he is in trouble, why should that bother us?" Sage said. 

"Please," Meliara begged taking a step forward. "He is my brother. He's all I have left." Everyone could see the look of earnest on her face. It was obvious to everyone in the room, that whatever Meliara's reasons for coming where, her brother really was in trouble. No amount of acting could have caused the look of fear that flashed in her eyes.

"But that still doesn't answer the question." Sakura replied from where she leaned against the wall. Her head was bent down; hair covering her eyes. Sakura slowly stood up straight and turned her golden eyes to meet Meliara's blue ones. "Why us?" 

Meliara looked at Sakura and took a deep breathe. Meliara knew that if she wanted the Ronin's help, that Sakura was going to be the one to convince. If she could get her, then the others would agree to help. Her brother's life depended on how willing to forgive Sakura would be. 

"Because you are the only ones I know that are strong enough to save him." She said quietly, trying to hide her fear over her brother's fate. Meliara clenched her hands into fists as she tried to stop them from shaking. "I beg of you. He is my brother. Surely you know what it is like to love someone so much that you would do anything to save him." 

Sakura's expression softened for a moment as she took a glance at Ryo. She did know. 

"Please." Meliara added again. Joren stood silently next to her. He hoped that they would agree to help, for Meliara's sake. The room fell silent as everyone waited for the decision. There was an unspoken decision among the Ronins and Warlords that Ryo or Sakura would be the one to make this choice, and they would follow their lead, no matter what the decision. Ryo or Sakura had never led them wrong before, and both were level headed when making these kinds of decisions. 

"I think…" Ryo said breaking the silence as every head turned toward him. "That we should sleep on it, and give you our answer tomorrow." He said. The others looked to Sakura to see her reaction. Sakura gave a slow nod. 

"Yes, I think that would be the best idea." She said quietly. Everyone else nodded in agreement as they stood up. Meliara and Joren exchanged glances. Ryo turned to them as everyone started to head up to their rooms. 

"You two can sleep here tonight. If you need anything, just ask. Meliara and Joren nodded with expressions that said that they wouldn't be asking anyone for anything. Ryo turned to head upstairs as he passed by Alecie and Sakura. 

"Aren't you two coming upstairs?" he asked. Alecie gave a furtive glance at the two as she crossed her arms. 

"I would feel more comfortable if I stayed up and made sure they don't try anything during the night." She said quietly. Sakura nodded. 

"I agree, and I know some of the others agree as well." Ryo looked up the stairs to see Cale, Dais, Cye, and Sage at the top of the stairs. Ryo sighed. 

"Yeah, I think you are probably right. Any volunteers?" he asked, trying not to let Meliara or Joren hear. Sakura and Alecie promptly gave an indication of volunteering. 

"I want to talk to you, Sakura." Ryo said. Sakura gave him a look as she turned to follow him upstairs. 

"Be careful down here Alecie." Sakura said as Rowen joined Alecie. "I'll stay with her." He said as Alecie gave him a thankful glance. Sakura gave one last look at the two on the couch as she followed her husband up the stairs. 


	5. convincing arguments

Ryo allowed Sakura to walk in before him as he closed the door after her. Sakura sat at her traditional spot on the window sill, as Kero put his orange head on her lap, begging to be pet. Sakura scratched his head as she looked up at Ryo. 

"Why did you let them stay here?" she asked. 

Ryo sighed. "I figured that it would be the best choice." He answered.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" She pressed. 

"I wasn't sure if she really needed out help or not. I figured that if she stayed here, then we could keep a close eye on her." Ryo walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "I also thought that if she was here, it would make it easier to find out what happened to Broadway." Sakura looked at Ryo in disbelief. 

"You can't possibly be considering helping those two are you?" she asked. Ryo looked at her. 

"Yes, I was. And I know that some of the others want to as well." Sakura's mouth hung open as she turned to stare out the window. 

"Come on Sakura; don't act like I'm betraying you." Ryo said as he moved over to her. 

"But you are!" Sakura protested as he sat down next to her. "Ryo have you forgotten what he did to me? To us?" 

"No I haven't." Ryo said shaking his head. "I remember everything he has done to us. And I know that if he ever thinks about hurting you again, I will do anything to keep you safe, but I do remember something else." 

Sakura lifted one eyebrow in confused curiosity. "What?" 

"I remember what my father always told me. To always help those in need." Sakura lowered her eyes. He was right, but she still didn't want to help. 

"But they are our enemy Ryo." She said in an attempt to make him see it her way. 

"I know, but that doesn't mean that their need is any less important than anyone else's." Ryo said. Sakura sagged her shoulders. 

"Your right Ryo, and I know that they need our help. It's just…hard." She said. Ryo put his hand over hers. 

"No one said being a Ronin Warrior would be easy." 

"So we are going to help them?" Sakura asked. Ryo stood up. "I'm not going to make a decision without everyone's vote." Sakura nodded. 

"We can decide this tomorrow, but until then, why don't we get some sleep." Sakura watched as Ryo lay down and Kero and White Blaze lay at the foot of the bed as normal. 

"Aren't you tired?" Ryo asked as he watched her. Sakura shook her head. "No not really. I think that I am going to go relieve either Rowen or Alecie of guard duty." She said with a smirk. She leaned over and kissed Ryo. 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said. 

"If you get tired, promise me you'll get some sleep." 

Sakura smiled at his concern. "Promise." She agreed as she left the room, softly closing the door behind her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Joren looked over his shoulder discreetly as he observed Alecie and Rowen close by. 

"We are being watched." He said darkly. 

"I'm not surprised. I would do the same if I was in there position." Meliara said. Joren looked at her then down at her hands as she nervously wrung them. 

"You think he's ok?" Joren asked. Meliara stared at the floor. 

"I hope so." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.  Joren looked self consciously around the room. Meliara was close to tears and he had no idea what to do. It had been his suggestion that brought them to the Ronin's doorstep, but that was as far as he had planned. He honestly didn't believe that they would help, but he had needed to do something to comfort the distraught Meliara. Joren glanced at her again as his eyes widened. 

"Mel!" he hissed urgently as she jerked her head up to look at him. 

"Your arm!" Meliara looked at her arm as she clapped a hand over it quickly as she turned wide eyes to Joren. 

"Oh no!"  


	6. hard decisions

Meliara and Joren eventually fell asleep in the couch that night. Meliara sleeping on her side, so that her arm was hidden from view. Alecie and Sakura sat at the foot of the stairs, talking. Rowen had gone upstairs after Sakura had come down, leaving the two girls alone to watch over their guests.

"So what is Ryo going to do?" Alecie asked playing with a piece of string. 

"He's going to take a poll tomorrow morning." Sakura said looking at the wall. "Majority will rule." Alecie nodded as she wound the string around her finger. 

"What do you think the vote will be?" 

Sakura knit her eyebrows together, mentally counting the tally in her head. "Not sure. I think it could go either way." 

"Well, I know what my vote is." Alecie said. "And I think Rowen will vote the same as me." Sakura nodded.

"I also think that Anubis and Dais will be on our side. So that is five in our favor." 

"But what about the others? Alecie asked. "Is Ryo going to vote for helping them?" Sakura sighed as she leaned backwards, her head resting again the stair step. 

"I honestly don't know for sure. I don't think he even knows for sure. I know that he wants to help because that is his nature, but he is afraid of hurting my feelings." 

"And what about the others? Cale, Sage, and all them?" Alecie asked. Sakura sat up and look at her. 

"Again, I don't know for sure. I guess we are just going to have to find out tomorrow." Sakura said. Alecie nodded and yawned. 

"Tired?" Sakura asked with a smile. Alecie smiled back. 

"No not really, but it is kinda boring watching two people sleep." 

"Tell me about it." Sakura answered good naturedly. The two girls stayed up the rest of the night, taking turns sleeping as the other kept watch on Meliara and Joren. Sakura looked at Alecie as she rolled over in her sleep, then over to Meliara. 

_'Why did she come to us for help?'_ she wondered to herself. _'Surely she has other family members that she could ask for help.'_ Sakura shook her head. It was all very confusing to her. She crossed her arms as she leaned back against the wall. Tomorrow they would make their decision, and tomorrow their would be two or fifteen travelers. Sakura gave a yawn as she picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as a new thought struck her. 

_'I wonder what did happen to Broadway. It must be pretty bad if Meliara thought that she needed to come to us for help.'_ Sakura got up and walked over to look at the two sleeping in the couch. Sakura looked at Meliara's expression as she slept. Even asleep, it was obvious that she was concerned about her brother, and Sakura felt a twinge of pity. __

_'I can sympathize; I know how it feels to love someone so much that you would do anything to help them.'_ Sakura shook her head, chasing her thoughts away. What was she doing? She was feeling sorry for the enemy! That just wouldn't do. Sakura walked back to sit next to Alecie. _'Tomorrow,'_ she thought. _'Tomorrow will decide everything.' _ 

The next morning, everyone gathered in the living room. The room was filled with silence as everyone looked to Ryo to hear his decision. 

"So," Meliara said, fear evident in her voice. "What is your decision?" 

Every eye was on Ryo as she spoke. "I have decided that everyone should have an opinion in this." He said. "All those who wish to help these two, raise your hand." Ryo, Dais, Sage, Alanna, Mia, and Kento raised their hands. Sakura looked at Dais confused; she hadn't expected him to want to help. "All opposed?" Ryo asked as Alecie, Rowen, Anubis, Cale and Sekhmet and Cye raised theirs. 

"Well," Ryo said with a sigh. "It's a tie." He said solemnly. "Sakura, it's up to you." Meliara's heart sank, now she would never be able to rescue Broadway. Sakura was silent as she looked around the room. Alecie had a triumphant look on her face, and the others were curious as to what her decision would be; although they were all certain they knew the answer. Sakura's gaze continued around the room as it came to rest on Meliara. Her face looked lost of all hope and Sakura's gaze softened. She couldn't, she couldn't say no. 

"I think we should help." Sakura answered quietly. Meliara's head snapped up surprised. _'She…she's helping me.'_ She thought astonished. Ryo smiled as he reached for her hand. 

_'I knew she would do the right thing.'_ He thought proudly. "Well," he said giving Sakura's hand a squeeze. "Looks like we have a brother to save." 


	7. dissention among the ranks

As soon as everyone was ready, the Ronins and warlords left the house, Mia, Alanna, and Yulie waving goodbye. Ryo turned to Meliara.

"Alright, where do we go?" he asked. Meliara looked at him then to the north. "First we have to make it to Talpa's Castle. If we can get there, I will tell you were to go from there." She said. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her cryptic answer as Alecie spread her wings. 

"Fine, then lets go." She said as she kicked off from the ground. Meliara's eye widened as she quickly took out her soaring stone. Meliara quickly grabbed the cloudrunner princess and forced her to the ground. Alecie shook off Meliara's hand as she rounded on her with an angry glare. 

"What the heck was that for?!" She shouted indignantly. 

"Are you stupid or just plain ignorant?!" Meliara asked spitefully. "They KNOW I will come for him. They KNOW I have a soaring stone. And they probably KNOW that I was going to come to you for help. They are probably watching the skies for us! You want them to find us right off the bat!" 

Alecie balled her hands into fists as she trembled with anger at the girl's audacity. "Look!" Alecie said angrily. "If I had my way we wouldn't even be helping you in the first place! But since the majority vote was to help, we are and that is the only reason we are here!" 

Meliara stood facing the outraged princess as she turned her back to her. "No one is making you stay!" She replied crossing her arms and walking away. 

"If you don't want to help that is just fine with me! You aren't a Ronin Warrior and so I didn't ask for your help! So if you don't want to help stay with the others." She said jerking her head to indicate the direction of Mia's house. Alecie's eyes narrowed as she took a threatening step toward Meliara when Rowen caught her arm. 

"Let it go Lecie." He said. Alecie looked at him, her expression asking for backup. 

"But…Rowen! She…" She began when Rowen cut her off with the shake of his head. 

"Just let it go. She's in a difficult position right now, and everyone is one edge." Rowen's calm demeanor cooled Alecie temper, but she still crossed her arms and tossed her head. 

"Fine." She replied as Rowen gave a sigh. The others watched the fight cool as they started for Talpa's Castle. Meliara and Joren in front, everyone else following behind them, with Alecie trailing behind, arms still crossed. Ryo fell into step beside Sakura as she stared blankly ahead. 

"I'm proud of you." He said to her. Sakura looked at him surprised. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"I know it was hard for you to agree to help her. But you did, and for that I am proud of you." Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye then to Alecie's angry countenance.

"Some people don't seem to think so." She said sadly. Sakura and Alecie had quickly become good friends, and Sakura knew that Alecie was feeling betrayed by her decision to help. Ryo noted her expression as he gave her hand a squeeze. 

"She'll cool down soon enough." He said. "We have Rowen to see to that. And I know that everyone else is proud of you too." Sakura gave him a small smile. 

"Thanks." She said as he released her hand. The group was silent for a while when Sage broke the silence. 

"Meliara, I have a question for you." He said as Meliara turned her head to look at him. 

"A while back, you said that they knew you were coming for him…who is they?" Everyone else had been wondering the same as they looked to Meliara for explanation. Meliara looked at Joren as he shrugged. She sighed. 

"I can't answer that." She said quietly and somewhat regretfully. Alecie gave a quiet sniff. 

"And why is that?" she asked accusingly. 

"Because I don't really know who they are." Meliara admitted. 


	8. answering questions

Everyone stared at Meliara in shock and a few small gasps of surprise could be heard. Meliara hung her head. 

"How can you not know?" Cale asked. 

Meliara looked to Joren for support as he shrugged. "Well I mean, it's hard to explain." 

"Try." Dais said trying to help ease her self consciousness. 

"Well I mean I know who is after my brother and I know why…but other than that. I really don't know much." 

"I still don't understand how you can not know?" Anubis asked. 

"I guess I might as well tell you all that I do know." Meliara said with a sigh. 

"I think that might be helpful." Alecie said with a bite in her voice. Meliara tossed the princess a glare.  

"Well, I guess all of this started when me and Broadway were little. I was three and he was seven. We lived over near the Phoenix Mountains, there is…or I guess I should say there was a small village at the base of the highest peak. We lived there with our family and neighbors. One day me and Broadway went out and when we came back, our village was destroyed. Fires burning the houses and fields and everyone in the village was killed, including our parents." Meliara stopped her story for a moment as the memory of her desecrated home flooded her mind. She had tried so hard to forget, but it often haunted her dreams. The group walked silently, waiting for Meliara to continue. Joren moved closer to Meliara to provide comfort as she straightened her back. 

"This is when we met him." She said finally. 

"Who is him?" Sakura asked. 

Meliara looked back at her and then turned her eyes to the dirt road. "Everyone just refers to him as The Master, I don't know his real name. I don't even know what he looks like. I just know not to mess with him." Meliara gave a shiver of fear as the others exchanged looks. 

"How exactly did you meet him?" Ryo pressed. 

"One of his servants, found us when he came back to make sure that everyone in the village was dead. His name is Vince." 

"Why did this…Master of yours want your village destroyed?" Dais interrupted. Meliara shrugged. 

"I never found out, he just wanted it destroyed and everyone in it killed. Me and Broadway would have died too if we had been there. Anyway, Vince brought us to The Master, and he agreed to take us in. And that is how we became one of his followers." Meliara took a quick look at her arm, as if checking to see something before showing it to the Ronins. She lifted her sleeve to reveal a sapphire blue mark that matched her eyes. Everyone crowded close around her, temporarily forgetting that they were heading somewhere as they stared at the mark. The mark consisted of an M in the center of a tiny circle. Vines and chains were wound around the letter as Meliara pushed her sleeve back down, blocking the Ronin's view of her mark. She then turned and resumed their journey to Talpa's castle. The Ronin's picked up their pace in following, their interest steadily growing. 

"Every person who has ever joined has received a mark similar to mine. It has the beginning letter of their first name and it is branded on their left shoulder." She explained. 

"Do you have one?" Alecie interrupted asking Joren, her curiosity getting the better of her. Joren didn't answer as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a bare shoulder. Alecie nodded her head as Joren pushed his sleeve back down and turned back to Meliara. 

"Is there anything else you can tell us about this…organization?" Ryo asked searching for the right word.

"It's not an organization." Joren answered. "It's more like a group, like a clan I guess is the appropriate word." 

"Everyone is within a certain group." Meliara said. "The more loyal and powerful servants are included in the inner circles, and everyone else is within their own circle." 

"Inner circle?" Rowen asked confused. 

"The more that you do for The Master, the more information you know. I was never in any of the inner circles, I was more of the lower ones. Broadway, however, is in the inner circles. He is lower than only a few, and that is why he is in such danger." 


	9. evil glares and smirks

Broadway struggled against his captors as they led him through a long stone corridor. Guards lined the many hallways, making escape impossible, but he still wasn't going to go without a fight. 

"Why do you resist Broadway?" A voice next to him taunted. Broadway's back stiffened as he cast a sneer at the owner of the voice. 

"If you were in my position, you would be doing the same." He replied knowingly. The man laughed at the answer as they turned a corner. 

"Yes, you're probably right," he replied with a smile. "But thank my lucky stars; you are the one who failed, and not me." 

The man laughed again as Broadway's glared turned to a smirk. "Your just jealous, Vince." He said cockily. 

Vince stopped his laughed to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Jealous? Of you? You do know you are heading toward your death at the Master's feet, why would I be jealous of you?" 

Broadway's smirk deepened. "Because the Master chose me over you to get the job done." 

Vince's expression's hardened at the insult, but they were quickly replaced with a serene smile. 

"And look where it got him. You failed, and you will be punished." Vince laughed again. 

_'Life can be so unfair sometimes, and then suddenly something happens and things go your way again. Yes, things are defiantly looking up for me.'_ Vince thought cheerily to himself. Broadway's journey to the Master's throne room came to an end as they neared the enormous oak doors. 

"Ready to die?" Vince asked Broadway happily. 

"You're enjoying this." Broadways said accusingly. 

Vince gave him a look. "Of course I am. I'm not being punished for failure you are." Broadway gave another glare as he was escorted inside. The room was dark, very dark. The only light came from two torches at the end of the room and a faint blue glow surrounding an orb sitting on top of a clawed metal stand. In between the torches was a massive throne and on the throne sat a dark figure, clad in robes of black. A hood was over his head and cast a shadow on his face. Broadway felt a stab of terror as he was forced to approach the imposing figure, but he kept his face a mask of calm indifference. Which was more than Vince could say. Broadway observed his trembling hands out of the corner of his eye and he saw the twinge of fear in his expression. Broadway was ushered to kneel directly in front of the throne as Vince cleared his throat. 

"I have brought you Broadway Master, as you requested." 

"Leave us." The Master said in a deep voice as the guards that had carried in Broadway left the room, glad to be released from the room. The Master stood up from his throne and slowly walked towards Broadway's kneeling form. 

"You have failed me Broadway." He said in a sinister tone. "You know I can't accept failure. If I let you get away with it, then everyone will think they can, and nothing gets done." The master continued to walk in a circle around him as Broadway kept his eyes to the floor. Maybe, just maybe, if he remained quiet, his life would be spared. Vince watched with a pleased expression when the Master rounded on him. 

"Where is the girl?" he demanded. Vince took a trembling step back. 

"Well, my Master…" Vince said, trying to choose his words carefully. 

Broadway, despite his situation gave a small laugh. "He lost her." He said interrupting. Vince gave the coldest glare at the kneeling man as his expression turned to fear when the Master towered over him. 

"I said I wanted _both _of them!" 

Vince shrank back, "I am sorry Master, it was Broadway, he pushed her out the window and I…" 

"SILENCE!" The master yelled. The blue orb floated toward the Master as he looked into it. The corners of his mouth turned upward into a smile. 

"Looks like little Meliara had gotten help to rescue you Broadway." Broadway's eyes widened. 

_'She never listens.'_ He thought aggravatedly. _'She's going to get herself killed.' _The Master placed the orb back on its stand as he sat down on his throne again. 

"Well, that just makes things more interesting don't you think?" he asked as Vince gave a tiny smile of relief that he wasn't going to be punished. 

"I know just what to do about this." The Master said. "Send me Kagura!" 


	10. the way to Talpa's castle

Meliara continued to lead the group toward Talpa's castle. Once there, she would be able to figure out where to go from there.

"Why are we going to my father's castle?" Sakura asked breaking the silence. "Shouldn't we be going to where ever this…Master lives?"

"We will go there, but I have to go home first. I need to check something." Meliara replied.

"What?" Dais questioned.

"You'll see when we get there." She answered as Dais shrugged.

Not long after that, the tallest tower of Talpa's castle could be seen in the distance.

"How close do we actually need to be?" Ryo asked.

"I have to be able to see the first gate." Meliara said as the approached the massive gate. Meliara stopped the group as she looked up and scanned the skies. The Ronins looked at her expectantly as some of them looked to the sky as well. Meliara closed her eyes, and then opened them.

"We need to head that way." She said finally, pointing to the east. She then turned and headed that way, everyone trailing behind.

"Where are we going now?" Rowen asked.

"My home is a floating castle." She explained. "Ryo, I think you have seen it…right?" Ryo rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me. That was where Seriyu took me." Ryo said in answer to his friends puzzled looks.

"Well, when he died, we decided to live there. Seriyu's castle is hard to locate unless you know how. It is pushed along by the winds that surround Talpa's castle. Notice that the wind is at our backs?" she said.

The others nodded to show that it was true as they kept walking.

"Why can't we just fly there?" Alecie voiced from behind. "It would be a lot faster."

"We will only fly when we have too." Meliara said in a voice that no one dared to argue with. Alecie sniffed as she tossed her head.

"Fine." She replied sullenly.  The conversation dropped off into silence as they walked through the underbrush. Meliara and Joren in the lead, with the Ronins and warlords in a clump behind, Alecie lagging behind. Kero and White Blaze would every now and then run forward a ways and then run back to Ryo and Sakura. Providing a small amount of humor to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

A while later Meliara stopped and looked up.

"You all did bring your soaring stones…correct?" she asked. They nodded yes as she gave a smile of approval.

"Good, we can use them now. We need to get inside the castle fast, in case we are being watched." Everyone took out their stones as the different pairs of wings appeared on their backs running from the royalty wings of Alecie and Rowen to the darkrider wings of Anubis and Alecie.  

"All right." Joren said. "Let's go." The group kicked off into the air as they quickly and quietly made their way to the floating castle. Kero and White Blaze watching them go, and running along under them on the ground.

"Your soaring stone was stolen you know." Alecie said to Meliara as she glided past. "That rightfully belongs to the Cloudrunners." Meliara glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Joren gave me one of his." She replied. "So unless Joren didn't have any of his own, they were not stolen and he gave them to me and my brother of his own free will."

Alecie realized that she was right as she turned her head to stare angrily at the approaching castle.

"It was still illegal for him to give them to you." She muttered.

"And yet it was legal for you to give them to the Ronins?" Meliara pointed out. Alecie snapped her head toward her with an outraged look and was about to argue back when Rowen broke it up.

"Alright Lecie, that's enough." Alecie glanced at him and fell back to where he was. "I had a good reason." She said to herself as Rowen took her hand.

"Don't let her get to ya." Rowen said with a squeeze. Alecie gave him a grateful look as they landed outside the massive floating castle.


	11. stone searching

Once inside, Meliara put away her stone as she hurried up the stairs to her brother's room.

"Please let it be gone!" she said quietly to herself.

"You want to fill us in here?" Sekhmet asked as they followed her.

"I will in a second." Meliara said as she opened the door to his room. The ronins looked around the room as they came in behind her. The room looked like it had been ransacked. Clothes, papers, and sheets littered the room. There was a broken full length mirror lying on its side as if someone had been in a hurry and knocked it over, never caring to clean up the bits of glass that surrounded it's golden frame.

"What happened in here?" Sakura asked.

"Broadway was in a hurry. He knew that the Master was coming after him." Meliara said as she looked through drawers.

"How did he know?" Cale asked. Meliara panicked for a moment, not wanting them to know about the marks special ability.

"Don't you think seeing them flying toward you is a big hint?" Joren replied as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed. The others shrugged their shoulders.

"I guess that would be kinda of a big clue." Kento said.

"If you tell us what you are looking for, maybe we can help you find it." Dais suggested as he watched her digging through the contents of a different drawer.

"It might save us some time." Sage agreed. Meliara stopped searching for a moment as she looked at them, slightly surprised.

"Well," she said with a small smile. "I guess it would." Dais smiled back. Meliara felt her cheeks warm as she averted her eyes.

"It's a small black jewel. Circular and it's on a thin silver chain." She said, going back to sifting through the drawers. The group fanned out, searching through everything they could find.

"Are you sure that it would be in this room?" Sakura questioned. Meliara gave a nod; moving the box she had just looked through aside.

"Broadway never takes it out of his room unless he is wearing it. I pray that he is."

After about an hour of searching, Meliara was satisfied that the black jewel was not in the room.

"He must have it on him!" she said excitedly to Joren.

"Ok, so now what?" Cye asked. In reply, Meliara reaching into her pocket to produce an identical black jewel.

"Are you telling me that we just spent an hour looking for that thing, when it was in your pocket the entire time!" Alecie accused angrily, hands on her hips. Meliara didn't even look at her, used to the girl's comments.

"This one is the match to my brothers. This is how we will find where he is." She said happily.

"You mean you don't know?" Ryo asked. Meliara shook her head.

"It's one of those inner circle things. No one knows where the Master is located unless you are summoned or you are in the inner circle."

"Good safety precaution." Sage commented, Cye nodding in agreement.

"How is that going to find him? Does it glow or something the closer we get to him?" Rowen guessed.

"It does more than glow. It will point us in the right direction." Meliara took the jewel in her hands and closed her eyes in concentration. The black jewel glowed pink for a second, and then faded into a small faint pink arrow, pointing west.

"Why couldn't you just try it out in the first place?" Sekhmet wanted to know.

"Because it wouldn't have lit up." She answered.

"And then we would know he didn't have it." Alecie replied logically.

"Not necessarily. The way the stones work is a little confusing. They are called locating stones. There are a few in existence, very rare. If I didn't check, then instead of it pointing to Broadway's stone, it might have pointed to another locating stone. The one that was closest to this one. And considering how rare they are, the arrow would have been so light, we wouldn't be able to see it."

"How do we know that Broadway is the one who has it?" Ryo pointed out. "I mean, someone else could have taken it when they took Broadway."

"I thought about that." Meliara admitted. "But this is the best lead we have."  She said with a shrug.

"Guess that is true." Ryo answered, watching the sun set. "Why don't we rest here tonight?" he suggested, looking at the tired faces.

Everyone agreed, looking to Meliara for instruction.

"This entire hallway is bedrooms, find one you like. If you need anything, ask." She said. Everyone thanked her and left, leaving Joren and Meliara alone.

"I really hope he has the other one and this doesn't turn out to be some wild goose chase." She said, still looking at the faint arrow. Joren rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him in time. I know it." Meliara looked at him with a worried expression, her gaze shifting to the mark on her arm, feeling a slight pain.

"It's getting stronger." She whispered fearfully; looking at the pulsating red glow of her mark.

  



	12. first fight

The next morning dawned bright and clear with Meliara being the first to wake. She hadn't slept well that night. Her glowing mark had finally returned to its normal color and to that she was thankful, even though she knew that eventually it would get worse. The longer she disobeyed, the more intense the pain and the glowing would become, and she knew that eventually the Ronins would find out about it. The best thing that she figured to do what to keep it hidden for as long as possible, if the Ronins found out that the Master could find her at any moment he chose. They might leave. And if they left, there would be no hope for Broadway. She prayed that he was still alive as it was. Joren had told her that Broadway might still be alive, because when they had come to take him away, they had gone after her as well. Meaning the Master wanted her too. And if that was the case, the Master would wait to kill Broadway until she was right by his side. The Master liked things that way. Meliara sighed and stood up from the bed. She had slept in her brother's room. Knowing that it was his room gave her a tiny bit of comfort. She opened the door to find Joren about to knock.

"You're awake I see." He said lowering his hand. She nodded.

"It gone?" he asked. Meliara nodded again, knowing what he was talking about as she showed him her arm.

"Good, we can wake the others now." He said, moving down toward the first door.

"I don't know how long I can keep it a secret Joren." She said following him, voicing her fear. "It will get worse. The only reason he hasn't come after me himself is because he likes to play the game. He will send someone after me."

"I know." Joren answered solemnly. "We will just have to do what we can."

"Who do you think it will be?" she asked. "Brutus? Neal? Damon? Anyone one of them are suited to come after us."

"I don't know." Joren said with a heavy sigh. "We just have to get as close as we can and not think about it." That dropped the matter as they woke up the others. They all came out of the rooms, sleepy but refreshed.

"We better get a move on." Meliara said, the fear she had in voice when talking about the Master gone.

"Which way do we go?" Kento asked. Meliara looked at the stone for direction as it turned a pretty pink color. The color soon turned into an arrow, pointing to the west.

"West." She said finally. Without another word the group left the castle. Using the soaring stones, they flew gracefully to the group, reuniting with Kero and White Blaze. The two tigers, happy at being with the others again, began to wind their way around Ryo and Sakura's legs; begging for attention. The Ronins and warlords laughed at their antics as Meliara scowled.

"We don't have time to play around!" she whispered to Joren who was fighting a smile.

"Lighten up." He said gently. "Look, they are done now, and being in such a pessimistic mood doesn't help us get to him faster."  Meliara looked humbled at her kind reprimand and gave him a small smile.

"I have been kinda pessimistic lately haven't I?" she asked him. Joren flashed her a smile and turned his attention back to the group. "Let's get moving." He said as they all started to head west. The trek through the forest was a silent one, something Alecie in particular didn't like.

"Are you _sure_ we can't just fly there?" she piped up. All heads swiveled back to look at her. Meliara didn't even lose a step.

"I'm sure." She replied off handedly, used to the cloudrunners insults. Alecie's eyes narrowed at the brush off and was prepared to tell Meliara just what she thought when Rowen stopped her. He put a hand on her arm and led her to the back where they wouldn't be overheard. He had had enough of her trying to pick a fight, and it was time he stepped in and said something about it.

"Will you stop!" he asked her exasperatedly, once they were out of hearing. Alecie, shocked at his reaction quickly played the part of an innocent girl.

"It was just a question!" she replied defensively.

"One you already know the answer too." Rowen said in aggravation. "Now I know you don't like her, but remember you chose to come with us. But if your going to make this harder than it already is, then you should just go back home." Alecie stopped walking and took a step back as if he had slapped her.

"What?" she stammered.

Rowen sighed, he knew he was hurting her feelings; but it needed to be said. She kept deliberately trying to cause a problem and they needed it to stop.

"You keep acting like a spoiled child who isn't getting her way." Rowen said. "Now either you can grow up and help us out like I know you can, or go home and have your little pity party all by yourself." Alecie stared at him, mouth hanging open. Her sky blue eyes, reflecting the hurt and shock at what he was saying; quickly evaporated into anger.

"Fine!" was all she said as she spread her wings and took off. Rowen watched her soar away, his heart heavy. He sighed as turned to see everyone watching.

"Where is she going?" Sakura asked him finally.

"Home." Rowen replied dully. He walked over to stand with everyone else as they continued on with their journey. Rowen took another look back skyward, hoping that she was just playing a joke on him.

"Hey, she'll be back." Sakura said comfortingly. "She loves you too much to be away from you long, and she'll realize that you only said what you did because you had to. She'll be back. Just give her a little time to cool off." Rowen gave her a thankful look, but it was soon replaced by sadness.

"I sure hope that this rescue isn't some big trick." He admitted. "Because that was our first fight."  

  



	13. strange figures and cold dungeons

Alecie flew fast, trees whizzing under her as she sped through the air. She angrily wiped a tear from her eye. __

_'How could Rowen take her side?'_ she thought sadly. She looked back, hoping to see him coming after her. Apologizing for being so rude to her. But she was alone. Her expression turned back to anger as she sped up.

_'Fine!_' she thought to herself. _'If Rowen wants me to go home. I'll go back to the palace.'_ She gave a nod of affirmation as she slowed down and prepared to head for Star Keeper City. A glint of light on the forest floor drew her attention as she stopped in the air for a moment.

"What was that?" she asked herself aloud. Curiosity getting the best of her, she lowered her altitude and scanned the area where she had seen the flash of light. Not seeing anything, she shrugged and turned to leave. She was almost out of the trees when a rustle of leaves stopped her. Alecie quickly hid in the foliage of a nearby oak tree, waiting to see who it was. A young woman calmly walked along the forest floor. Her gaze staring straight ahead. She wore a Japanese kimono and had her black hair in a bun. A white feather was stuck in her hair, and in her arms she carried a small oval shaped mirror, sideways. The girl cradled the sides of the mirror with both hands, the reflective side turned outward. Alecie looked on in wide eyed curiosity. A girl carrying a mirror sideways, walking alone through the forest. The girl disappeared as quickly as she had come and Alecie was once again alone.

"That was odd." She muttered. She turned to once again head back to her home, but something stopped her. Something about the girl bothered her, and she had a feeling that Rowen and the others should know about her. But she didn't want to go back to Rowen, not yet anyway. She was still incensed about what he had said.

"I think going home will have to wait for now." She said to herself. Having made up her mind, Alecie quietly took to the air, slowly trailing behind the strange mirror carrying girl.

A pink glow cast shadows on the walls of Broadway's dark cell as he stared at the jewel hanging from his neck.  She was coming for him. Broadways stuffed the stone back under his shirt, running a hand through his hair.

_'She never listens'_ he thought with aggravation. He shook his head. Course, he had known that she would come for him. They had a tight bond, and both were willing to risk their lives for the other. It had been the reason he had put the stone on in the first place. He had hoped he could escape and reunite with her that way. But now that he was sitting in a damp cell underground his idea seemed pretty stupid. After all this was the Master they were talking about. No one had ever lived once he decided that they were done being useful to him. Broadway reached inside his shirt and pulled out the glowing stone once again. He should get rid of it! He thought suddenly. Yes that was it! Then Meliara wouldn't get captured and he would have more time to think of a way to get out of this predicament. But his hopes faded as soon as they had arisen. No, there was no place to throw it, and no one to bribe to take it. He was stuck with it. He sighed as he rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward; staring at the stone. The pink glow reflecting in his eyes.

"Will you stop that?" Sage asked Rowen in an annoyed voice. Rowen blushed, embarrassed at being caught looking for Alecie again. "She went home!" Sage said.

"I know." Rowen said in glum admittance. "I guess I just hoped that she would, you know, get over it and come back."

"Just don't think about it." Ryo said.

Meliara gave Joren a sideways look. Joren returned it with a sympathetic smile. He understood what she was feeling. It was Alecie's dislike of Joren and her that had caused her to act the way she did. And Meliara felt guilty for causing a problem between Alecie and Rowen.

"I'm sorry Rowen." Meliara blurted out suddenly. All pairs of eyes turned a surprised look at Meliara.

"It's my fault that she went home."

Rowen looked at her for a moment before giving her a smile. "Hey, we had to have a fight about something sooner or later." He said logically. "At least it's over with now, and I can stop dreading it."

Meliara gave him a grateful look as they continued on in silence, unaware of a silent black haired girl catching up to them.


	14. beginning friendships

The group continued on their way, listening to the crunch of fallen leaves underfoot as they traveled.

"It's getting dark." Joren pointed out to Meliara.

Meliara glanced up at the setting sun before returning to staring straight ahead. "So?" she asked, not seeing the importance in that statement.

"Don't you think we better stop and rest for the night?" Joren asked. Meliara looked at him like he was crazy.

"NO!" she replied. Joren gave her a calculating look.

"And why not?" he asked.

"It's bad enough that Broadway is so far away that the stupid locating stone arrow is barely visible, but to stop all the time to rest….that would take even longer! No! We are going to tough it and keep going." She said as she picked up her pace. Joren shook his head as he matched her stride and walked next to her.

"Be logical about this Mel." He persisted. "If the master does send someone after us and we need to fight, what good are we going to be if we are too tired to even lift a weapon?" Meliara didn't say anything in response, although her paced slowed down a bit.

"You know just as well as I do that we need to rest." Joren added. Meliara sighed as she slowed down to her normal walking pace.

"I know." She replied dully. "It's that this is taking way too long! We can't fly or else we will be seen, and there aren't any roads here to drive on and well, I am ready to find him Joren!" Joren gave her a sympathetic look as he took her hand.

"And we will, but it will go much faster if we stop and rest for the night." Meliara nodded.

Not long after their discussion, the group made camp for the night. They all gathered around a fire, trying to make conversation. Meliara, who was sitting next to Joren, cast a glance at Ryo and Sakura. Ryo's arm was around her, and she had her head on his shoulder.

"You two are married right?" Meliara asked suddenly. Everyone looked at her in surprise as Meliara continued to look to Ryo and Sakura for an answer. Unaware of the questioning glances.

"Yes." Sakura replied, wondering where that question had come from. Meliara nodded silently. "I never would have thought that you two would end up together." She said softly.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"Well…because of her father." Meliara said, blinking a little.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Sakura said with a smile. "But love will do that to you." Meliara looked at the ground, thinking about what she had said.

The conversation drifted off after that as Joren sat next to Meliara.

"Here." He said, offering her some bread. "You haven't eaten anything since we left your brothers castle." Meliara looked at the food and turned her head away, shaking it.

"No thank you." She said. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something." Joren protested, offering it her again.

"Thanks, but no thanks Joren." She said again. "I really don't want anything." Joren sighed as he took a bite of the bread. After he finished he stood up, dusting the crumbs off his pants.

"I think it best if some of us go and search around to make sure that we aren't being followed." Joren said finally. "Any volunteers?" Anubis and Rowen both stood up in response as Joren gave a nod of approval.

"You go that way, and you go that way." Joren said indicating the directions with his hand. "It shouldn't take long; I doubt we are being followed. But just in case." Anubis and Rowen both went separate ways as Joren went another. Meliara continued to stare into the fire, lost in thought over her brother.

"You ok?" Dais's voice said, scattering her thoughts. She looked up at him, surprised as he sat next to her.

"Just a little worried about Broadway is all." She said finally, returning to staring back at the orange flames.

"I'm sure that we will find him in time." Dais said reassuringly. Meliara gave him a tentative smile. "Thanks." She said softly. Dais smiled back as he offered her some food.

"Hungry? I noticed you really haven't eaten anything." Meliara looked from his face to the offered piece of fruit, slowly reaching out and taking it from his hand.

"Thanks." She said again, biting into it.

Rowen looked carefully around in the dark, peering around to see if there was any sign of a spy. The moonlight filtered in from between the trees, giving him enough light to see. Satisfied that there was no one there, he turned to head back to camp.

SNAP.

Rowen whirled around to find the source of the noise. He looked up at the trees as a lone owl took flight, a small twig falling from the tree in its wake. Rowen smiled to himself as he turned around again.

SNAP.

Rowen froze; he knew that wasn't an owl. Rowen grabbed a fallen branch, wielding it in his hand, preparing in case he needed to, to attack. He slowly inched forward, his eyes scanning for any movement. He saw a dark silhouette half hidden behind a tree. Holding his breath, Rowen raised the branch, and reached out


	15. one friend, one foe

Rowen reached out and touched the shoulder of the shadowed person. A shriek of surprise split the air, causing Rowen to raise the branch higher with a quick reflex. The shadow spun around 

"ROWEN!" Alecie yelled angrily. Rowen immediately dropped the branch as he gazed into Alecie's angry eyes.

"Alecie?" he said, half surprised and half glad to see her.

"Yes it's me!" She said angrily swatting at the leaves on her shoulders that had fallen off the branch Rowen had been about to hit her with. "Who else would it be!"

Rowen blinked a little for a moment, still surprised to see her there. "Well, you did fly off on me." He pointed out. "You said you were going home."

Alecie was about to fire off a retort when she realized that he was right. She had flown off. She raked her fingers through her hair, getting the last remains of leaf out of her hair.

"Why didn't you go home?" Rowen asked softly, hoping the answer was because she was sorry.

"I was following someone." Alecie replied cryptically, not looking at him.

Rowen looked down at the ground with a disappointed "oh".

"Who was it?" He asked on second thought. Alecie shrugged.

"Don't know." She replied. "I saw her walking this way, she was carrying a mirror."

"A mirror?"

Alecie nodded in affirmation. "Sideways, like she was afraid she would drop it." Rowen looked thoughtful as the conversation dropped into silence. Rowen glanced up at her while his head was still looking at the forest floor.

"Alecie…" he began. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that." He apologized; not looking at her.  "I didn't mean to…" Alecie shushed him with her finger; tilting his head up to look at her.

"I know." She replied softly. Rowen smiled, relieved that their first fight was now officially over.

Anubis didn't have as much luck as Rowen did. He carefully looked around, making sure that no one was following. The woods seemed empty. Anubis eventually turned around to head back when a branch snapped behind him. Stiffening, Anubis quickly turned his head in the direction of the noise. His eyes moved over the landscape and stopped on a lone figure. Anubis took in a quick breath as he put his hand to his side, gripping a dagger he kept with him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a calm voice. The figure, was staring at the ground, a mirror held sideways in her hand. At the sound of his voice, she slowly lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Who are you?" Anubis asked again, his hand tightening on the hilt of the dagger.

The person walked closer to Anubis as he stood his ground. She walked into a patch of moonlight that filtered in through the trees; giving Anubis a good look. She was about medium height, with black hair, decorated with a silver feather.

"I could tell you who I am." She said in a quiet voice. "But it won't matter in a few moments." She added with a laugh. She slowly turned the mirror right side up in her hands and held it up to Anubis' face.

"Because after you look into my mirror, you won't care." She said haughtily as Anubis saw his reflection. He felt as if something was forcing him to look, although he knew he didn't want to. He stood, frozen in place, as he felt something leave his body. He saw the mirror rushing toward him as he was sucked in; and heard a laugh. Kagura patted the sides of the mirror in her hands and turned it sideways again, walking off, the lifeless body of Anubis, silently following her.

A.N.- ok I got the whole mirror thing and the name kagura from Inuyasha, but I wanted someone to be sent after the Ronins and I couldn't think of anything and then I saw that Inuyasha episode and well it just kinda worked. So anyway there is the disclaimer for that. and sorry I haven't updated in forever. It took me forever to finish this chapt.


	16. Anubis's return

Rowens return to camp with Alecie by his side caused many knowing glances to pass between the Ronins and the Warlords. Alecie sat down around the fire with the air of someone in her station, refusing to take a look at Meliara. Sure that the girl was sending her smug looks that said 'I knew you would be back.' When she finally did risk a look at her, Meliara gave her a small smile. Surprised Alecie glanced away. But she couldn't fight the small smile in return that crossed her face.

"I'm assuming that you didn't see anyone?" Sage asked. Rowen shook his head in response.

"No one but Alecie."

At that moment, Joren returned from his scouting. Joren noticed how close Dais was sitting to Meliara and a flicker of jealousy crossed him. But then a smile replaced the scowl. To think of a warlord and Meliara liking each other was absurd. The only reason she was tolerating them was because of her brother. But just the same, he would be glad when things would get back to the way they were.

"Where is Anubis?" Sakura asked as he sat down on Meliara's other side.

"I haven't seen him." Joren replied indifferently.

"He should have been back by now." Sakura said to herself.

"I'm sure that he is just being thorough." Ryo said in reassurance. "He'll be back any minute now."

"How close to Broadway do you think we are Meliara?" Cale asked.

Meliara looked at the stone hanging around her neck, remembering the tiny glow of the pink arrow.

"We still have a long way to go." She said softly. "So we better get some sleep while we can. There's no telling how long it will be before the Master starts sending someone after us."

"Why would he send anyone after us in the first place?" Cye asked.

"They know that I am coming to help my brother, and knowing the Master he likes to play mind games. So he will send someone to track us, to let him know where we are at all times. Or at least he will want us to think that."

"I am really starting to not like this guy." Sakura muttered. Meliara cracked a smile. "You and me both."

"We better get some sleep so we can get an early start in the morning." Dais suggested.

"What time do you suggest we get up?" Rowen asked.

"I would say sunrise, six or seven o'clock." Meliara replied. Sage, Kento and Sakura gave her an unbelieving look.

"What?" Meliara asked somewhat defensively.

"I didn't even know there was a six o'clock in the morning." Sakura muttered.

"That is because you're lazy!" Ryo said poking her in the side. Sakura's mouth hung open in surprise. "RYO!" she gasped as he laughed.

"I can't believe you said that!" she said trying to hide her smile behind a mask of outrage.

"You know I am kidding." Ryo said hugging her shoulders. Sakura shook her head. "You're such a kid sometimes, you know that?"

Not long after their conversations the group started to drift off to sleep.

"Aren't you tired?" Ryo questioned Sakura as she added another log to their small fire.

"Yeah, but I want to wait for Anubis to get back. He's been gone for a long time." Ryo nodded as he lay down. Sakura scanned the surrounding forest and rested her chin on her knees.

_'Anubis…where are you?'_ Not long after that Sakura too fell asleep, and Anubis still hadn't returned. The group woke up the next morning bright and early. Ryo being the last.

"Who is lazy now?" Sakura teased.

"Your not going to let me forget this are you?" he asked good naturedly.

"Nope." She replied with a smile as she packed up her belongings.

"Come on, lets head out." Meliara said.

"Wait a moment!" Sakura said holding up her hand. "Anubis is still missing. I'm kinda worried. Do you think something happened to him?"

"Looking for me?" Anubis said, emerging calmly from the woods.


	17. suspicions and jealousy arise

"Anubis!" Sakura said as he walked toward them. "Where on earth have you been?! I was really worried about you!"

"Worried? What for?" Anubis asked as he came to stand next to her.

"Well you were gone an awful long time." Sage said.

"Sorry, I thought I saw someone and so I followed to only to find out I was following Aleice" Anubis said in explaination.

"So it was you behind me." Alecie said. "I thought it was an animal."

"So what did you do after that?" Kento pressed.

"Since I spent most of my time following her, I just kept looking. Making sure there really wasn't anyone out there."

"Well you did a really thorough job." Meliara commented. "You were gone all night!"

Anubis shrugged. " I thought you of all people would want me to be thorough."

Meliara blushed. "Well yes…I do. Just…not_ that_ thorough."

"Come on. Lets not waste anymore time." Joren said. The group agreed as they set out.

"Did anything about that seem strange to you?" Sakura asked Ryo in a hushed tone.

"Just a little." Ryo said.

"Anubis wouldn't have been gone that long just scouting around. Something is wrong." Ryo nodded.

"That may be true, but we don't have any reason to doubt Anubis." Sakura sighed.

"I know….it's just…strange."

"We'll keep an eye on him." Ryo decided. "But I bet it's nothing."

Ryo and Sakura weren't the only ones who suspected something.

"Doing a thorough job my butt!" Joren said in an annoyed voice to Meliara. "He was gone all night!"

"I know, but what can we do about it?" Meliara asked. "We asked for their help! And to publically announce that we suspect foul play from one of them would be like sentencing my brother to death!"

"You can't mean to tell me you're just going to let this go!" Joren asked in shock.

"NO! of course not!" Meliara said in a hushed tone. "We will just have to watch him. It's the only way. Unless we can prove something, we have to keep quiet! I won't risk losing their help unless I have a solid reason to."

Joren crossed his arms looking sour. "I don't know why you're so bent on having their help!" he muttered.

"And I don't know why you're so against this! We need their help! And they have been nothing but polite to us! Why do you hate them so?" Meliara asked.

"Are you…jealous?" she asked. Joren looked at her suddenly, his face going red.

"NO!" He shouted, causing everyone to look at him. Joren gave them all a weak smile and lowered his head, blushing even more. "I'm not jealous of them!" he said softly.

"Good, then you shouldn't have a problem with them helping us. We'll just keep an eye on Anubis and we will be fine." Meliara said, signaling the end of the discussion. Joren crossed his arms and pouted the rest of the day.

_'I am NOT jealous!' _He fumed. He cast a look at Dais who was talking to Cale. _'Not in the least!'_


	18. choosing the next one

Whether jealous or not Joren didn't say a word the rest of the day. Meliara was sorry she had accused him of being jealous. She wasn't even sure where she got the idea that he was, she just kinda said it. But she couldn't take it back now. But even so, she thought he was being childish though, pouting around like everyone was against him. Checking the stone again, Meliara turned the group right and continued the journey.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Kento asked aloud. Many of the Ronins snickered.

"A little, why?" Meliara asked. "Are you?"

"He's always hungry!" Rowen said with a laugh. Meliara smiled. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to stop and eat for a little while."

"GREAT!" Kento responded by taking things out of his pack. Everyone joined him and soon they were all eating a nice lunch. Joren a small ways apart from everyone else.

Alecie cast a look at Joren as he sat alone, not near enough to be apart of the group, but close enough that he could keep a watch on Meliara. She noticed the annoyed glint in his eyes that showed up whenever he looked at Dais. Alecie looked from Dais and Meliara to Joren and gave a small gasp.

"What?" Rowen asked. Alecie looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied. _'He's in love with her!'_ Alecie thought to herself. It had been one of the many questions that had been in her head ever since Joren's betrayal. Why would he do it? He had been one of the top ranking guards, and would have been easily promoted if he wanted the position. His house had been in one of the finer parts of the city and had everything he wanted. He had always openly supported the government, so why the betrayal. Now she knew. Joren was in love with Meliara and that had been why he had thrown everything he had away and given them the stones. She sighed, _'so it wasn't because he hated us.' _She thought with relief. _'He wanted to be with her.'_ Alecie looked at Meliara who was conversing with Dais, completely unaware of Joren's jealous gaze.

After they had eaten and packed up their belongings, Alecie pulled Rowen a little of to the side as they walked.

"Rowen! I know why Joren betrayed us!"

Rowen gave her a curious look. "What?!"

"You know! I know why Joren betrayed my father and gave Broadway and his sister those stones! He's in love with her!"

"You mean…you didn't know that?" Rowen asked looking at her like it had been the most obvious thing in the world. Alecie looked at him in shock before realizing he was pulling her leg.

"ROWEN!" she said in exasperation. He laughed.

"Sorry, but I figured it had to be something like that." He answered. "Otherwise there was no motive or reason."

"Do you think she knows that?" Alecie asked, looking at Meliara.

Rowen shook his head. "She doesn't. And well, Joren doesn't make it obvious. But why the sudden interest in Joren's love life?"

Alecie looked to the sky and sighed contentedly. "I'm just glad that Joren didn't have anything against the Cloudrunners." She said. "He just wanted to be with her." Rowen smiled in understanding.

"So what were you really doing out in that forest all night?" Cale asked Anubis teasingly. "Did someone see a pretty girl?"

"Out here?!" Sakura asked incredulously from Anubis's other side. Cale rolled his eyes.

"I was just scouting." Anubis answered again.

"For the entire night?" Sakura pressed.

"Yes, the entire night!" Anubis responded. "Don't look so surprised. You know as well as I do that your father liked thorough work. I'm just used to it." Sakura nodded. "He did, but you never had to stay out all night." She said.

"I wasn't tired so I figured I might as well go ahead and keep looking around is all." Anubis answered as he moved forward stepping away from Sakura and Cale's prying questions. His eyes flashed violet and his mouth took on an evil grin as he surveyed the group. His eyes went from Dais, Meliara, and Joren at the front, to Alecie and Rowen, then to Kento Cye and Sage, then to Ryo, Cale, Sekhmet, Sakura and the two tigers behind him.

_'Who shall be next?'_ a small feminine voice in his head asked. Anubis looked at the group again before making a decision.

'_This one.'_ He answered back flashing a picture of Sage in his mind. _'Sage will be the next one.'_


	19. what Broadway knows

Broadway sat in his cell, still brooding and glancing at the stone in his pocket ever five minutes. It still wasn't very bright, but in the dark cell he was stuck in it lit the whole place up like a Christmas tree. Hearing the creak of the door Broadway hastily stuffed the stone back in his pocket and he was once again plunged into darkness. He leaned against the wall with a bored expression as Vince's smug face opened the door to his cell.

"Hungry?" Vince asked sugary sweet.

"Why do you care?" Broadway asked, not wanting to waste his time begging for the food he knew Vince had to give him.

"I don't." Vince admitted coldly; setting down the small portions of bread, fruit, and water inside Broadways cell. "But the master is being extremely generous to you, letting you live long enough until your sister gets here. Then you both get to die together. Nice of him isn't it?"

"Don't you have another hobby besides bugging me?" Broadway asked Vince leaning back against the wall, not moving to get near his food. "Such as sucking up to someone more important than you." Vince ignored the barb with a shrug.

"I may be a kiss up, but it seems to be working quite well for me." Vince admitted. "In fact, the Master has entrusted me with the mission you failed at." Broadway raised an eyebrow.

"So that is why you're here." He said knowingly. "You want to know where it is." He said calmly, closing his eyes. Vince looked shocked for a moment as his eyes narrowed.

"You don't know anything!" he hissed. Broadway looked at him with his good eye. "Don't I? Why do you think I am still alive? Why do you think the Master hasn't just dragged Meliara back like you know he can? Why are you sent down here every day? I have information and the Master knows I do. He just keeps hoping that by prolonging Meliara's journey up here I'll talk hoping to save her."

"So why don't you!" Vince sputtered. "You can complete your mission! And if you do that you'll be second in command! Do you know how good you have it! If you tell the Master you can complete your mission then you'll be out of here in a heartbeat! What are you waiting for!"

"I'm not stupid!" Broadway said standing up to face Vince. "You really think that the Master will let you live for long once he is done using you? Didn't you ever wonder what happened to Reese!" Vince looked startled for a moment then his face contorted with rage.

"You have no right to talk about him!" Vince said in a low unnaturally calm voice, his hands balling into fists.

"Reese found out the same thing I did and it cost him his life! He didn't die while on his mission and I didn't fail in mine! We just chose not to let it happen! If you help him then…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Vince yelled in fury covering his ears.

Broadway closed the gap and put his face next to Vince.

"You can keep sucking up and keep playing his games hoping for a bone to be thrown your way. But believe me when I tell you this. I'm onto his game and you better stop and leave now while you still have a tiny chance. Because if you or anyone completes my mission, we will all die. And the Master won't save anyone, not even you." Vince looked at Broadway's deadly serious face.

"Have a nice day." Broadway said evenly as he picked up his plate of food and shut the cell door in Vince's face. Vince stood on the outside of the door shaking.

_'What does he know!'_ He asked himself desperately. _'Where is it! Broadway must have found something while attacking the Cloudrunners! He must have!'_ Vince turned on his heels and left to leave the dungeon. Before he reached the door, he gave one last look at Broadway's cell.

_'Could he be right? Will helping the Master….kill us all?'_ Vince leaned his head against the wall, his face twisted in pain and sorrow. _'Reese…I wish you were here. What happened to you?!' _Vince lifted his head and walked out. His mind a whirlwind of confusion. __

The Master sat silently through out Broadway and Vince's exchange; watching through a mirror. His face, hidden behind the hood he wore, angering slightly. He waved his hand as the image of Vince leaning his head against the wall in frustration and sorrow faded.

"So Broadway knows more than he is telling." He muttered to himself. "Just as I thought. He knows where it is and he isn't going to let me have it." The Master leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers together. "I just need to get him to talk…but how?" He sat silent for a moment. He glanced at the mirror as he sat back up.

"Kagura!" he barked. A few moments later, Kagura's childlike face faded into view on the mirror.

"Yes my lord." She said quietly. "Who has our little Meliara gotten help from?" He inquired.

"They are known as the Ronins my lord." She said quietly. The Master's interest seemed perked. "I have heard of these Ronins." He said, his voice sounded thrilled. "This is perfect. A change in plans my dear Kagura. Just a slight change in plans…."


	20. We aren't alone anymore

"Is that stone broken!" Kento asked pointed after they had been walking in silence for the last few hours.

"No it isn't!" Meliara replied indignantly.

"I think it is." Kento pouted. "It hasn't gotten brighter since we found it."

"Aww Kento, don't be like that." Meliara said trying to comfort him. "It has gotten brighter, a little. See?" She held out the stone to him as he perked up.

"It has!" he said with a happy grin.

"How much farther do you think it will be?" Dais asked walking next to her.

"Actually, at the rate we are going, we should reach him within a couple of days." Meliara replied flashing Dais a smile. Dais smiled back as Meliara blushed and turned her attention back to the stone. Later that night, they all sat around a fire, after Sage, Anubis, and Cale had gone to scout.

Meliara stared into the fire, her face clouding over, as the others talked around her.

"What is it?" Dais asked her concerned. Bringing everyone's attention to her sudden quietness.

"It's…that it's too easy." She said finally after a long pause.

"Too easy?" Sakura questioned. Meliara looked up and turned her head to face the rest of the group looking at her.

"He's making this to easy." She repeated. "The Master. We should have caught someone following us by now. Something is wrong."

Alecie straightened as her face lit up. "Oh my gosh!" she muttered.

"What?" Rowen asked looking at her startled.

"The girl! I forgot all about her!" Alecie said.

"The girl?" Rowen looked at her, his face all squinched up, trying to remember.

"What girl!" Meliara asked quickly.

"I saw this girl following you guys! Well, at least I think she was. It was when I was going home. She looked weird to me so I followed her for a while."

"I remember you telling me about her." Rowen said in remembrance.

"Why didn't you say anything before!" Meliara yelled, standing up.

"Whoa…Meliara calm down." Ryo said.

"It's ok Mel." Dais said soothingly. "We have no proof that she was even following us."

"Don't you guys get it! That's why it's been so easy! It's because we are being followed! He's playing the game!" Meliara started to rant, pacing in a circle. The Ronins and warlords raised their eyebrows in surprise. Joren stood up and put his hand on the crook of her elbow.

"Calm down Mel." He said softly.

"What did she look like!" Meliara said rounding on Alecie.

Anubis skillfully trailed behind Sage as he looked around. Unaware of the warlord behind him. Anubis's eyes flashed a dangerous violet. He looked around as he spotted Kagura, silently hiding a few paces off. Kagura nodded at Anubis as he returned the nod and made his presence known.

"Sage." Anubis said in a deep voice. Sage whirled around; giving a sigh of relief.

"Anubis!" he said n surprise. "You scared me."

"She was about my height." Alecie said, closing her eyes, picturing the girl in her mind. "Black hair in a bun. She was wearing a kimono, I think. And she had a feather in her hair."

"A mirror!" Meliara said urgently, moving closer and staring at Alecie intently. "Did she have a mirror!"

"I think I found something." Anubis said, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Come look at it for a sec?" he asked in an almost demanding way.

"Sure." Sage shrugged as Anubis led him to place that Kagura was hidden.

"I think she did." Alecie said. "Yes, she did! She was holding it like it was about to break or something. Almost like it was a baby." Meliara's eyes showed her fear as she sat back, her eyes wide.

"I knew he would send someone." She whispered fearfully. "He sent Kagura!"

A.N. – ok I just want to clear something up real fast. I got a review saying something about how this was turning out to be like an Inuyasha/ Ronin Warriors crossover. I don't intend for it to be that kind of a story, I just used Kanna from Inuyasha and used Kagura's name. She is the only Inuyasha character that I intend to have in this story. So for those of you thinking that the Master is going to be Naraku, it isn't. I have had a lot of people ask me that. But I will promise that you will know the real name of the Master by the end of this story. So I hope you are enjoying the story and I promise that now the Ronins have figured out that they are being followed by Kagura, the journey to Broadway will became a lot faster, and more action happening. Thank you all to those who have reviewed and those that haven't…shame on you. lol Just kidding. Anyway, I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Luv ya all!

-Vegetasgirl4eva


	21. another one gone

"Do you see it?" Anubis asked from behind Sage as he peered into the bushes.

"There isn't anything here." Sage said. "You sure you just didn't see an animal or something?"

"Positive." Anubis said as Sage bent down to have another look. Anubis moved closer to Sage, standing right behind the ronin. Sage continued to search the bush as he saw the moonlight reflect off a glassy surface.

"Hey! Your right Anubis. I think I saw something!" he said as he dug into the bushes deeper. Sage suddenly gave a yell as Kagura emerged, the mirror in her hands turned right side up and facing him.

"Look into my mirror Halo!" she murmured convincingly.

"Anu…" Sage started to call but it was cut short as Anubis placed his hand over his mouth. Sage's eyes were wide as he struggled against Anubis who held him fast.

"Look into the mirror." Kagura said again, her quiet voice like a siren, calling him to stare at it. Sage closed his eyes, fighting it as he continued to try to get his hands free. Kagura glanced at Anubis who pinned Sage's hands and forced his face in the direction of the mirror. Sage kept his eyes tightly shut, straining against his own body that wanted to look at the mirror.

"Sage!" A familiar female voiced called.

Sage's eyes flew open.

"ALANNA!" he yelled as he stared directly into the mirror. Alanna's terrified face looked back at him for a second as Sage felt himself being pulled into the mirror as he saw himself rushing toward it…

Anubis felt Sage's body go slack in his arms as he set him down. Kagura turned her mirror sideways and cradled it once more in her arms.

"When did you get her?" Anubis asked, referring to Alanna.

"Before I even started following you. Master sent me to your home first and I got not only Alanna, but your old friends Mia and Yulie too."

"Clever" Anubis muttered as Kagura bent next to Sage's body. She took her mirror and flipped it over, so that the back of the mirror was resting on Sage's chest. The mirror glowed red as Sage's eyes turned a violet that matched Anubis'. Kagura picked up the mirror and returned it to its normal position as Sage stood up.

"Two down, thirteen more to go." He muttered as the small trio turned and walked away.

"Who's Kagura?" Sekhmet inquired as Meliara continued to wring her hands with worry.

"Only one of the worst people he could have sent after us!" She ranted. Dais moved to her side as Joren moved to her other side.

"It's ok. Calm down." Dais soothed. Joren shot him a look which Dais missed as Meliara looked at him incredulously.

"No it's NOT ok!" she yelled. "She's been following us! You have no idea what she can do!" Meliara suddenly grew rigid as a thought flashed threw her mind.

"She's got Anubis!"

"What?" Sakura asked, instantly alert. Anubis was the closest she had to a brother, and next to Ryo her best friend.

"That is why he took so long coming back! She got him!" Meliara started to pace again as the group looked at her helplessly. Unsure of how to calm the nervous girl.

"Wouldn't we have noticed?" Rowen asked logically.

"No" Joren replied looking at Meliara. "That's why she is so dangerous. The mirror she carries, it sucks out your soul. And you're left with just an empty body which she can manipulate to do anything. You won't know anything has happened to your friend until she wants you to know."

"And we just sent Sage and Cale out there with him to scout." Cye added. Just then Cale came rushing back to the group.

"Guys!" he said, his breathing labored from running. "We have a problem."


	22. tricks of the trade

Everyone was instantly on their feet.

"What happened?" Cye asked. Cale stood there for a moment, catching his breath.

"What what?!" Meliara asked, starting to get hysterical.

"Anubis is being mind controlled. I saw him attack Sage. And now they have him as well." Cale said. Meliara slumped to the ground, her head in her hands.

"Oh no. What are we going to do now!?" She moaned.

"It's ok." Sakura said, giving her a comforting hug. "Look on the bright side."

"What bright side!" Meliara snapped.

"At least we know who Kagura has." Ryo said.

"And now that we know our enemy, we can figure out how to avoid anyone else being captured." Rowen added. Meliara looked up at them, desperate for some kind of hope to cling to.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, we can still get your brother." Dais said, taking Sakura's place. Meliara looked at him with eyes full of admiration.

"Thank you Dais." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"What should we do now?" Cye questioned.

"We need to go back there." Cale said suddenly. They all looked at him.

"What for?" Kento asked.

"I think that I saw Anubis dropped something. It might tell us where to go." Cale said. Ryo nodded. "Alright, Sakura, Alecie, Rowen and Dais, you guys stay here with Meliara and Joren and get everything packed up. Everyone else, with me and be on your guard."

"NO Ryo! Let me come too!" Sakura said moving to his side. "Please."

"It's to dangerous Sakura." Ryo said. "I won't risk you getting captured; they could still be there."

"I don't care Ryo. Please." She said urgently, grabbing his elbow in protest. Ryo shook his head. "Not this time Sakura." He said kissing her cheek. "We will meet you guys back here in fifteen minutes. Be prepared to leave." Ryo ordered as he and the rest of the Ronins and Warlords disappeared into the forest.

"Where was it Cale?" Ryo asked as they ran behind him.

"Not far," he said over his shoulder. They ran until Cale stopped.

"Was it here?" Kento asked. Cale shook his head. "No, I…I can't remember. Everything looks the same."

"Split up." Ryo said. "Cye you go with Cale. Sekhmet you're with Kento."

"What about you Ryo?" Kento asked.

"I'll be fine, give a shout if you find anything." Ryo said. They all nodded and split up.

Cye and Cale went to the right, looking for anything unusual.

"Does anything look familiar?" Cye asked.

"It's a forest!" Cale said impatiently. "Everything looks the same!"

"Over here!" Cye called as he bent down over something in the grass.

"What is it?" Cale asked, coming to stand behind him. "Not sure, it looks like a piece of glass." He said as he picked it up. Cye tilted it around in his hands looking at it from all angles.

"Looks like an ordinary piece of…" his voice dropped off as he saw Cale's now violet eyes glowing behind him.

"Looks like what?" Cale asked moving closer. Cye suddenly stood up and turned around to jump at Cale. Cale fell to the ground as Cye gave a call.

"RYO! KENTO! SEKHMET! OVER HERE!" Cale struggled under Cye as Cye hit him across the head, knocking him out. Ryo and the others arrived a few seconds later.

"It's Cale, he's one of them. His eyes were glowing purple. I had to knock him out!"

"What should we do with him?" Kento asked, helping Cye to his feet.

"Let's tie his hands and take him back to the others and keep an eye on him." Ryo said looking at the unconscious warlord.

"You think that is a good idea?" Sekhmet asked.

"What else can we do?" Kento reasoned. Sekhmet shrugged as Cale suddenly jumped to his feet and knocked Ryo and Cye to the ground. Kento and Sekhmet made a grab for Cale as he quickly ran into the forest and disappeared.

"Well, that takes care of that problem." Ryo said getting to his feet.

"Let's just hope that another one doesn't take its place." Cye said as the four headed back to the others.


	23. planning what to do next

"Where is Cale?" Sakura asked, standing up when Ryo and the others returned to the group.

"He was one of them." Ryo replied. Meliara sat down and put her face in her hands. "This is all my fault!" she cried.

Dais hugged her shoulders. "No. It's not." He comforted.

Meliara looked up from her hands and gazed at Dais and then the remaining warriors. "If I hadn't have come to you guys with my problem, nothing would have happened to your friends."

"We agreed to help because we wanted to." Rowen said.

"And this only makes us more eager to get to this Master of yours." Sakura added. "Now it's personal for us as well. He has our friends. And we won't let him get away with this."

"Besides," Alecie said, "What kind of friends would we be if we just let now?"

Meliara looked at the princess in shock. Had she heard what she read right? "You mean, we are friends?" she asked her.

Alecie looked away and then looked back at her with a small smile. "Yeah, I think we are." Meliara returned her smile and wiped her eyes.

"So what now?" she asked, standing up.

"We need to get to this Master as fast as we can." Ryo said. "And we need to keep a lookout."

"We already know who is captured." Sakura added.

Ryo nodded. "I bet they got Anubis first, then Sage. Then they got Cale. Anyone else?" Ryo asked as he counted them off on his finger.

"Whoever sent Kagura doesn't seem to be distinguishing between warlords or Ronins." Cye said.

"Then that means everyone needs to be on their guard." Sekhmet answered.

"Which way do we go to get to the Masters location from here?" Rowen asked Meliara. Meliara took out the stone and closed her eyes in concentration. Soon the little stone glowed pink, showing an arrow in the western direction.

"West" she replied, placing the stone in her pocket again.

"Then let's go. It isn't safe to linger." Ryo commented as they left.

"You know," Alecie said after a while. "It might be ok to fly, just for a bit." She said taking a glance at Alecie. The young cloudrunner brightened up at the suggestion.

"But won't they see us?" Alecie questioned.

"They already have. We apparently have been followed for a while and it may help to put some distance between us and Kagura." Meliara said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Rowen said. "Putting a little distance between us and Kagura could help us to not lose anymore team members."

Joren looked at Meliara. "But you know that Kagura can fly." He pointed out.

Meliara shook her head. "No, that's her sister." She answered. Joren nodded his head in agreement.

"So we can fly?" Alecie asked, her wings giving a twitch in excitement. Meliara nodded, "We can fly." She answered.

"But what about Kero and White Blaze?" Sakura asked, rubbing Kero's head.

"They can keep up" Ryo assured her. "As long as we don't go to fast." He said, giving looks to the others.

"Fine with me!" Alecie said as she spread her white wings and kicked off from the ground. "As long as I can fly!" she said, performing a loop in the air. The others laughed and joined her up in the sky, Kero and White Blaze watching and following from below.

"Our presence has been detected my Lord." Kagura said with a bow.

"I figured it would happen soon." The Master replied with a grin. "Took them longer than I thought."

"What should I do? They have started flying and are getting near the castle gates." Kagura informed him.

"Let them come. Just keep picking off who you can. Stick to the plan." Kagura nodded in affirmation.

"Anything else my Lord?" she asked obediently.

The Master said nothing for a moment and then nodded yes. "Yes, send the souls of the ones you have collected to me. I wish to talk to them." Kagura nodded again as she faded from view and the mirror next to his throne momentarily glowed then stopped. The Master turned to face the mirror as Anubis, Cale, and Sage's face floated into view.

"Hello you three." He said with a smirk.

Anubis squinted his eyes to see under the Master's hood. His eyes widened in surprise. "It's…it's you!" Anubis shouted as the Master began to laugh loudly.


	24. Inside the castle

"We're getting close." Meliara said to the others as they flew through the sky. "Look how bright it is!" she exclaimed as she showed the stone to Dais. He looked at the pink stone and nodded. Meliara cradled it in her hands and looked at him. "We're almost there!"

Dais smiled at her enthusiasm. "And then we can get your brother and our friends back." Meliara nodded as they looked up and saw a castle in the distance.

"I think it would be better for us to land now." Ryo said. The others agreed as they slowly sank in the air and touched down. Kero and White Blaze ran up to Ryo and Sakura, happily licking their hands.

"Ok, the castle isn't far off." Ryo said, giving White Blaze a scratch on the head. "Since they know we are coming we will have to be on guard."

"Do you have any idea where we should start looking for your brother Mel?" Dais asked, using the nickname he had started calling her.

"They are more than likely keeping him in the dungeon until we get there." Meliara said. "But I don't know about your friends. Because Kagura's mirror took them, she is controlling them so they could be anywhere."

"We will worry about things one at a time. For now, since we have an idea of where Broadway is, then lets get him first. He might have some ideas as to where Kagura has our friends." Sakura said.

"And we need to be on the lookout for people who are watching out for us. We don't want them to know we are here until we are ready." Rowen added.

"Can you tell us about the defense system or the guard's routines or anything?" Alecie asked.

"I know that there are guards at all hours of the day. I think they switch off every hour and a half."

"Then that will be our window." Ryo said. "We will wait until we see them leaving and then sneak it. But we will have to be fast and quiet."

"Hopefully, they didn't change guards just recently, or we are in for a wait." Sakura said. The group waited just out of sight of the guards.

"What are we supposed to do once we get inside?" Rowen asked.

"I can lead us to where they are keeping Broadway, but we have got to make sure that we are not seen." Meliara said.

"Fine, after we have Broadway, then what?" Dais pressed. Meliara thought for a moment.

"Then, we concentrate on finding your friends I guess." She answered.

"Sooner or later, we will probably have to fight Kagura to get our friends back." Ryo said thoughtfully.

Joren shook his head. "No, Kagura doesn't fight. She gets others to do it for her. If you fight against her, you will probably be fighting against one of your friends."

"We can figure that problem out when we come to it." Sekhmet said.

"We need to get to my brother first. I am sure he will help you get your friends back." Meliara said.

"We'll see." Ryo said. "Broadway isn't exactly on our best friends list."

"But you're helping him! And well, you're _my_ friends." Meliara answered softly. She gave a small smile as the others returned it. The Ronins and Warlords had formed a friendship with their enemy's sister, and no matter how things ended up, they each knew they could count on the other in a bind.

"Look!" Sakura said sharply. The others turned and looked at her. "The guards, I think they are changing." They all crowded around her as the two guards around the gate walked inside.

"Here's our chance!" Ryo said as the group started running for the door. They were about halfway when they saw two figures approaching them in conversation with each other. The group stopping in their tracks.

"It's the replacements!" Meliara said.

"Kero! White Blaze!" Sakura ordered as she pointed at the two oblivious guards. The two tigers bounded forward.

"Sakura!" Ryo said looking at her.

"It's ok, they know what to do." She reassured him as the two tigers leapt at the guards. The men crumpled under the tiger's weight and fell to the floor with a thud. Sakura hurried over to them and bent over one.

"They are unconscious. They hit their heads on the floor. Now we just tie and gag them. Their replacements will find them and that gives us an hour and a half." She said standing.

"That's not much time." Ryo said as Cye started hog tying them.

"But it is what we got to work with." Alecie replied. "Let's just hurry and give them no other reason to raise alarm."

Rowen tied thick pieces of torn cloth around their mouths and pulled them over to the side.

"Let's not waste any more time." Meliara said. "Once the replacements come everyone will know we are here."

"Assuming that the Master doesn't know already." Joren replied icily. Meliara gave him a look.

"Let's try to be on the positive side ok?" Kento said.

"If he does know we are here, he is being generous in letting us in so easily. It would be rude of us to disappoint him." Sakura said with a small smile. The other agreed as they ran down the hall, Meliara leading the way.

Two eyes watched them as they ran down the hall as Kagura stepped out of the shadows.

"You were right." She said to the person behind her. "They did get here sooner that I thought." The controlled Anubis stepped out behind her.

"I told you." He said in a monotone.

"We must inform the Master." She said as they two disappeared, leaving the two unconscious guards alone in the dark hallway.


	25. Losing another Ronin

Broadway looked at the brightly glowing rock in his hands. She was here. She would find him soon. And then he would hug her, thank her, and then tell her she was a complete idiot coming for him. The sounds of footsteps coming toward the dungeon urged Broadway to once again hide the stone. He dropped it in his pocket. And held his hand around it to cover the pink glow showing through the cloth. He looked up as Vince entered.

"Guess who is here?" He asked.

Broadway didn't answer, but instead glared at him.

"They are in the castle at the very moment, looking for you." Vince said.

"They?" Broadway couldn't help but ask.

Vince smiled. "Yes, they. Your sister, Joren, and the Ronins." Broadway eyes widened in disbelief. They were helping his sister….to save _Him?_ No, that wasn't possible. Not after what he had done to Ryo's wife.

"You're lying." Broadway said, leaning against the wall.

"Why would I lie?" Vince asked. "Besides, you know that at least your sister is here. You've been looking at the locating stone every two minutes." Broadway lifted his hand off his pocket. So Vince had known.

"So why are you down here telling me all this? Doesn't the Master want you to stop them or something? Or is that job to hard for you?"

Vince ignored the remark. "I am here to bring you to him actually. The Master wants to be there for your blessed reunion with your sister. He also has a little surprise for the Ronins as well."

"I can't wait." Broadway replied sarcastically. Vince roughly grabbed his arm. "This is your last chance." He said to him in a low voice. "The Master has been unusually patient and generous with you. You can spare your sister by just telling him where it is!"

Broadways looked at Vince steadily with his good eye. "And if I told I would be sentencing her and everyone else to death. He won't get it." Vince let go of his arm and shrugged. "Well that is your problem not mine. Have it your way." Vince made a gesture as four armed guards took Broadway from his cell.

"You're just as stubborn as he was." Vince said quietly. Broadway looked at him and saw the flicker of hurt as his mention of his brother, Reese.

"No, he just knew what I knew. He didn't give the information and died for it. But he did it to save you. And I will do the same for my sister."

Vince looked up at him. "He will kill her too." Broadway looked at his feet. "I know, but she would want it this way. I know. She has a bigger heart than I ever will have, and she wouldn't want me to give him the information."

Vince shook his head in disbelief as the guards took Broadway to the throne room.

"Stupid." Vince muttered as he mutely followed them.

Meliara led them through the strangely deserted hallways.

"We have been here for at least half and hour and we haven't seen a single person." Sakura whispered to Ryo. "This is bad."

He nodded in agreement. "I know, but we have no other choice. We are going to have to fight sooner or later."

"Here it is." Meliara whispered as she stopped in front of a door. "This is the door to the dungeon." She explained as she opened it with a loud creak. They descended into the dark room and looked at the row of shut iron doors.

Kento made a face "What is that smell!"

Joren looked at him. "You really don't want to know." Meliara ran down the row, peeking into each room.

"Broadway!" she would fervently whisper and move to the next one. The Ronins moved down the corridor to look. Ryo went all the way to the last door and leaned on it. "Broadway?" he called as the door slowly moved open. He saw a movement in the darkness and took a step inside.

"Broadway?" The person stood up and made a movement as Ryo found himself staring at his reflection.

"Come to me Wildfire." The voice ordered as Ryo felt himself being pulled forward, and into the mirror.


	26. surprising developments

Kagura smirked as Ryo's soul flew into her mirror. She knew that without the element of surprise, he probably would have been able to fight it. So she had to be cheap. Originally she was going to leave Ryo alone, but the Master had told her that he wanted Ryo among the captured souls. She looked at the empty body that used to house Ryo's soul. It was in her control now.

"Find him?" Sakura asked Meliara.

"He's not in any of these cells! He should be here!"

"Calm down." Dais said putting a comforting hand on her arm. "We'll find him."

"Did you find him Ryo?" Sakura asked as she moved down the row of cells he had been looking in.

"Ryo?" she called as she got to the last one and saw him standing straight, staring into the dark cell.

"Ryo? Find anything?" She asked as she touched his shoulder. He felt cold, and didn't move. "Ryo!" she said getting worried as she whirled him around and found empty soulless eyes. She gasped and backed out of the cell as the other ran to her.

"What's wrong?" Alecie ask as she looked at Ryo.

"He's been taken!" Meliara said as Sakura shook her head.

"No!" she protested.

"Yes." Said an unfamiliar voice. Kagura stepped out of the cell and stood next to Ryo. "I took him, and now he is mine." Sakura stared at Kagura, her expression going from surprise to anger.

"You let him go you witch!" she shouted at her.

"Don't make her mad Sakura." Joren advised. "She has his soul."

Kagura smiled serenely as she laid an arm on Ryo's shoulder, still holding onto the mirror. "Joren is right; your husband's soul is now in my control." Sakura glared daggers.

"What do you want with him?" She asked.

Kugura stepped out of the cell, Ryo's body following obediently behind. "It's not him I want. Trust me; I don't want your man."

"Then why take him!" Sakura asked, her hands balling into fists.

Kagura looked at her with what could been seen as a bored expression. "The master told me to get him, so I got him." Sakura continued to stare at her angrily as Kagura walked towards the dungeon door, the soulless Ryo following behind.

"If you're looking for your brother, dear Meliara. The Master has him. In his throne room. He is expecting you." And without a word more she slammed the dungeon door shut. The group stood there in shock.

"That's why this has been so easy. He wants to face us himself." Meliara said weakly.

"Then we better give him what he wants!" Sakura said as she marched to the door.

"Hold on Sakura. We have to think about this!" Cye called out to her.

"Think about what!" she retorted angrily, spinning around to face him. "She has RYO! And I am not leaving this castle until I have him back!" White Blaze and Kero gave growls of support.

"We will get him back Sakura." Dais said supportingly.

"Then lets go!" she said forcefully. The others shrugged; it didn't look like there was much they could do anyway. And with Ryo taken, Sakura was now the one they trusted to lead the group.

"You better lead the way Meliara." Dais said. "You're the only one who knows where it is."

Meliara nodded and took off down the hall at a run, everyone else following. She stopped at a pair of doors.

"Through here." She said as Sakura slammed through them. She marched down the room, all the while taking in Kagura in the corner, flanked by every one of their friends that she had captured. The rest of the Ronins followed Sakura in as she went and stood in front of the hooded figure on the throne. Sakura stopped right in front of him and looked at him, giving a small gasp of surprise which turned to a sigh and spoke.

"Hello dad."


	27. What he wants

Talpa gave a deep laugh as everyone gasped. "Good to see your still remember your father." He replied.

"So you're the little master mind behind all this." Sakura accused. "Let Ryo go!"

Talpa laughed at his daughter. "You can do so much better than him Sakura." He said, irritation in his daughter's choice evident in his voice.

"I love him!" Sakura replied hotly. "And I hope that your pleased to know that he is now officially your son in law!" she said showing him the wedding ring that glinted defiantly in the flame light. Talpa's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I have no intention of giving him back to you." He answered finally. Sakura met his gaze head on.

"So you have been stringing us along this entire time!" Sekhmet said looking at his old master.

"Yes, I have." Talpa admitted, lifting his face to stare at him. "And it has been working quite well."

Meliara stared at the now uncovered face of Talpa. So this was The Master, the one that she and her brother had been working for. He was Sakura's father! The thought made her head swim.

"Mel." Joren whispered to her and nudged her in the ribs. "Over there." Meliara tore her eyes off of Talpa and onto her worn looking brother, secured by chains to the floor.

"Broadway!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Yes little Meliara." Tapla said tauntingly. "You worked so hard to find him, and so I figured I would bring him here for you."

"Are you ok!" Broadway asked his little sister, taking a step toward her only to be halted by the rattling chains that held him in place.

"You knew where we were the entire time didn't you!" Sakura demanded. Talpa smirked.

"Of course I knew." He replied. "I wasn't about to be betrayed again." He cast a smoldering gaze at the warlords as they stood firm in their defiance. "So I took the initiative to place a small spell on each of my servants." Talpa made a gesture as Meliara screamed in pain, the mark on her shoulder burning through the cloth of her clothes to give everyone a clear look of the M on her shoulder.

"So that was what you were hiding!" Alecie said. Meliara looked down at the floor.

"I was afraid that if you knew he could find us whenever he wanted, you would leave." She replied humbly.

"When did he learn that?" Dais wondered aloud. The other warlords shrugged. Talpa had never shown any evidence of having any real magic power. And now him showing up with the ability to work magic, let alone the fact of him showing up at all was confusing them all.

Talpa smiled evilly. "You all sending me to the Spirit World helped me out a great deal." He told the remaining warriors. "I met up with some old…." He paused for a slight dramatic effect. "Acquaintances." He finished, looking at Sakura.

"Mom." She whispered. Talpa laughed at her ashen face.

"Yes, she once again proved useful to me." He replied.

"And you left her there again didn't you!" Sakura demanded to know, her face red with anger. "You used her!" Cye put a comforting hand on Sakura shoulder as she seethed. How could he do that to her! It wasn't fair!

"You will pay for this! She loves you! How could you do that to her!" Tears of anger stung her eyes, but she didn't care. Talpa stared at his daughter coldly.  
"You always were a bit to emotional. I would never have had this problem if I had a son!" Sakura clenched her jaw and looked to the side.

"What do you even want now anyway!" Sekhmet demanded to know.

"It's simple really. And if you can get me what I want, you can have your friends back." Talpa replied calmly.

"That's unusually generous of you father." Sakura replied sarcastically. Talpa smiled wanly.

"So what is it then?" Alecie voiced impatiently.

"A book."


	28. You do for me I do for you

Sakura stared at him unbelievingly. "A book?" she repeated weakly. "If you want one that badly go to a library!" She hissed at him.

"I know that your smarter than that." Talpa said annoyed. "I didn't raise you to be an idiot. I want a certain book."

"What book is it then?" Cye asked.

Talpa smiled. " A very special one, a spell book believe it or not." They all stared at Talpa, not quite sure what to make of it.

"In fact, someone already knows where it is." He said glancing at Broadway. "However, he is refusing to talk so I am making it your job to find out what he knows."

Meliara looked at her brother. "You know? You know where the book is?" Broadway gave the tiniest of nods. Meliara looked at him in shock.

"Then tell him!" she shouted.

"I can't!" Broadway snapped.

Talpa watched the discussion with mild interest as he stood up. "I grow tired of this sibling banter." He replied as he walked to the door. "You have thirty minutes to find out what I want." He said staring hard at his daughter. "Or some of you will become widows and only children much sooner than you thought." He threatened as he slammed the door. Meliara ran to her brother's side.

"You know where it is! And you're not telling!" She asked furious.

"I have my reasons Mel." Broadway answered softly.

"Care to share?" Sakura asked icily coming up behind Meliara. "Your life isn't the one on the line my husbands is!"

Broadway nodded. "Yes I know that. But you're not the only one at the risk of losing someone either. My sister's life is on the line as well."

"So why not just give the man what he wants!" Joren asked.

"If I do that, then none of us are safe." Broadway answered. "He wants a certain spell, and if he gets his hands on it we might as well hand over the world to him on a silver platter!"

"Well that is a risk we will just have to take!" Sakura said angrily.

"How do you even know that Talpa will release Ryo once he gets the spell?" Alecie pointed out logically. "Can you really trust your dad to do that?"

"Once he has this spell he won't need to keep them." Broadway answered softly.

"What exactly IS the spell?" Rowen asked curiously.

"I don't know exactly. I just know what it would do." Broadway answered. "It would give Talpa an invincible army. One that couldn't be beaten even by your armor of inferno." He said looking at Sakura who had started to opened her mouth.

"Invincible?" Sekhmet asked doubtfully.

Broadway nodded. "Do you know what Talpa could do with an invincible army?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." Sakura replied annoyed.

"But why do you care!" Alecie piped up suddenly. "You're on his side. Why should you care if he takes over." The others nodded in agreement and looked at Broadway for his answer.

"What use do you think he'll have from me once he gets this little army of his?" Broadway answered. "Talpa would trade me for this newer model, whatever it is, for me in a heartbeat. Trust me, if he gets his hands on this spell and the others that are contained in this book, no one is safe."

"So you really don't have a conscience." Sekhmet said scathingly. "This is all about your self preservation."

"If that is how you want to look at it." Broadway answered coolly, refusing to let them ruffle his feathers.

"So why aren't you after it?" Cye questioned. "If this spell is so powerful, why didn't you just take it for yourself?"

"The thought did cross my mind." Broadway admitted. "But certain requirements are needed, and I don't possess them."

"What kind of requirements?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't it matter!" Broadway snapped. "The point is I don't have them so the spell is useless to me."

"So what do we do?" Meliara asked hopelessly. "Just wait for him to kill me and everyone else off?"

Broadway looked at his sister. "I'm not going to let him kill you off!" he assured her.

"Then what do we do!" Joren asked exasperated. They all stood in silence, wracking their brains for an idea. Any idea.

"What if we gave the book to him, but…we did it on our terms?" Sakura said slowly.

"That still leaves us with the problem of him…having the book." Joren said to her like she was stupid. Broadway shook his head, and idea forming.

"No, she's onto something. We give him the book, but under a few conditions."

"What kind of conditions?" Meliara asked when Talpa stormed back in.

"Time's up." Talpa said calmly, holding the crystal orb with Ryo and the others souls. "Do I get a book?"

Broadway stood up as much as his chains would allow.

"Alright," he said. "You can have it, but only under a few conditions."


	29. In a show of good faith

Talpa raised an eyebrow in surprised interest at their audacity. Did they really think they could afford to do this? He chuckled evilly to himself.

"And what might those be?" he questioned curiously with mild interest.

"One, you let me, my sister and everyone here, including those whose souls you've captured go." Broadway said staring down at Talpa.

"And the other?" Talpa pressed.

"You take the mark off of me and my brother." Meliara cut in. "And never bother us again." Broadway nodded in affirmation.

"So, I have to agree to let everyone go and you give me the book?" Talpa asked.

"Yes." Broadway answered simply. Talpa laughed.

"Do you really think you are in any position to order me to do something?" He asked smoothly. He tossed the orb containing the souls into the air and barely caught it, enjoy the mixed look of anger and fear on his daughters face. "I could just kill them now."

"If you do, then the location of the book is lost forever and I won't say a single word." Broadway threatened. "You already know you can't make me tell you, no matter what you do."

Talpa glared at him. "Do not think yourself worthy to be the only one with knowledge of the books location! You had to find it out from someone or somewhere. I would merely have to spend a bit more time and find it again."

"You obviously don't think that is the case." Joren cut in. "Or you would have sent someone else out by now."

Talpa's eyes narrowed but he didn't answer.

"So do we have a deal?" Sakura asked.

Talpa nodded. "Fine," he answered not intending to keep his end of the deal. "We can do this your way. I would rather not have to wait forever to have someone else find it." He answered as he tossed the orb to his daughter. Sakura ran forward and caught it, cradling it in her arms.

"In a show of my good faith you can have two of the captured souls back now, the rest come with the return of my book." Talpa stated as he turned to Broadway and Meliara. "As does the removal of your marks."

Sakura stared suspiciously at her father. "Your being awfully agreeable father." She said. Talpa looked at her.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." He replied. "Now, which two do you want back?"

"Ryo" Sakura said instantly. Talpa fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, I figured, and the other?"

Sakura looked at the others.

"Anubis I guess." She said finally. Talpa snapped his fingers as Kagura faded into view behind him, still carrying her mirror.

"They want Ryo and Anubis, Kagura." Talpa explained. She nodded mutely and turned her mirror as Ryo and Anubis came out. She then silently turned the mirror sideways once again and exited the room the same way she came in.

"Ryo!" Sakura said happily as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"You're ok?" he asked her, looking her over for any cuts or bruises. She nodded.

"Alright, now I expect you to keep your end of the bargain. You have until tomorrow night to bring it to me." Talpa finished as he left the room, Broadway's chains falling off of him as he slammed the door.

"Bargain!" Ryo asked alarmed as he looked at Sakura. "What bargain!"


End file.
